


Helm

by koanju (verstehen)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: F/M, Yuletide, challenge:New Year Resolutions, recipient:katja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/pseuds/koanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Second Double." Loyalty doesn't come cheap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helm

Irina Derevko prided herself in trusting one person.

Herself.

Which was exactly why she was lying on her back in a bed with Sark as he licked at her right nipple.

Mostly she felt bored.

Irina had been with several men in her life. The first, Augustus Steranko, had been part of her training. She had been instructed to learn. And Irina was a fast learner. She learned to suck cocks and tighten her muscles just _so_ to induce orgasm. Then she'd fucked other men at the discretion of her handler Khasinau. And once her handlers were gone, when the KGB was gone and Irina controlled _them_ , she had fucked men because she chose to. For Rambaldi. Thirty years, all for Rambaldi.

None of those men fucked as well as Jack did. Deep inside her heart, Irina knew it was because she loved Jack. And every time she had that thought, she cursed herself for a fool.

But Jack was the biggest fool of them all.

Sark shoved into her hard and she groaned as their hips banged.

At least Jack hadn't been clumsy about it when he wanted hard sex.

But this was worth it. Sark liked fringe benefits and right now, with Arvin gone, she needed his loyalty securely with her. Especially in the matter of Tippin.

Sydney would be upset if the boy was killed as a pawn.

Sark bit her nipple and Irina resisted the urge to sigh. He pushed his cock into her a few more times and she faked a moan for his benefit. He grinned and nipped at her neck before coming.

"You'll handle matters while I'm meeting with our contact?"

"Of," Sark panted. "Of course." He pulled out of her with a regretful sigh and rolled onto his back. Sark ran a hand through his sweaty blond hair.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other. I'll be leaving within the hour." Irina sat up and reached over the side of the bed to gather her robe. She had just enough time for a shower before heading to the plane.

Sark's hand rested on her shoulder. "Good luck."

She laughed and decided to take the comment in the spirit it was intended. A good climax always made Sark more magnanimous than normal. "Thank you."

Irina stood up and brushed her hair out of her face. She had work to do.

 

  
   
Please [post a comment](http://www.yuletidetreasure.org/cgi-bin/comment.cgi?filename=4/helm&filetype=html&title=Helm) on this story.  
Read [posted comments](http://www.yuletidetreasure.org/archive/4/helm_cmt.html).  


  



End file.
